


Double Hel(l)ix {Zim x Reader x Dib}

by TheAlmightySmallest



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Boys eventually become age appropriate, Dib and Zim are 15, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Nothing happens between reader and the boys while they are 15, Obsession, Other, Possession, Possible Tsunderes, Possible yanderes, Potential smutt would be in a seperate post, Reader has no set gender., Reader has some swearing problems, Slow Burn, Swearing, The boys are going to try and fix the swearing, Your a tiny adult, mild bullying, more tags added later, no smutt, rivalries, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySmallest/pseuds/TheAlmightySmallest
Summary: You find yourself working undercover in a high school, what happens when your the only one to believe the crazy boy, and what can go wrong when you show kindness to an Alien set on world domination?  You can't get to close to these kids.Maybe they won't give you a choice.





	1. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction. And by first I mean I've never dared put anything out for people to read before. Please feel free to critique! I'm always open to some help! (English was not my best subject in highschool whoops!) 
> 
> Warning
> 
> This will be a Zim x Reader x Dib. Invader Zim needs more love across the board now adays and seeing as it may be coming back this is a great time to all to be creating some fun content! ( NOTICE: Nothing will happen between the reader and the boys while they are underage. Thank you) ***Slow Burn***
> 
> There will be some more mature content along with swearing. Everything will be mentioned in the tags.
> 
> ***
> 
> Italics will be used for thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> (*Note this story is one I already published on quotev. I would like to continue it here if this is something you guys would like.)

 

"I accept"  
  
   "Very well, I'll send you the co-ordinates and info on your assignment,  good luck your going to need it.... trust me." The screen went black, the distortion cutting off leaving you alone in a cold empty darkness. A chill runs down your spine and you shiver.  
   Letting out a well deserved sigh you speak to Noone.  " How eerie.. Guess I should start packing up, tomorrow is a Brand New Day"  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
RING RING  
  
**"TAKE YOUR SEATS!"**  
The shrill voice of an elderly woman pierces though the hum of chattering children. The woman's beady little eyes shift back and forth, her body hunched over ready to pounce on any unsuspecting victums who dare disobey.  
  
   " Welcome back to another year of Impending Doom children. It seems like we have yet another" She pauses, lips pulling back in a scowel before she continues, " **MISERABLE. USELESS.** appendage to the student body this year. Class this is _______!"  
  
. . . Silence  
  
Her mouth creaks opens again " ______ is there anything you would like to say?" She starts off, she almost sounds like a human for a moment before the shrilness comes right back " Because once you sit down I don't want to ever hear a **PEEP** come out of you again!"   
You could swear you heard one of the windows cracking slightly.  
  
 Awkwardly you stare at the class before you.  
  
_-God, I feel pretty bad for these kids if this is the teacher they will have for this year. Shes a seething crone!-_  
  
You audibly gulped. How long ago was it that you even had to go to school!  This should technically be a peace of cake for you, easy peasy....  
  
THEN WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU JUST STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT.  
  
You breath out carefully _\- this may be my biggest challenge yet-_ you think.  
  
Taking in a deep breath you finally begin to speak for what seems takes hours. You cough and begin " umm yes.. uh.. Hello, I am.. I mean my name is" oh _god why is this so difficult_ you scold to yourself, teeth clenched in a fake smile for all to see. You chant a mantea to youself. - _Be the cool kid be the cool kid feel like a cool kid and be the cool kid-_ breathing out again you keep going, "My Name is _____ I'm 15 years old,"  **LIES**   "I hail from Canada, I don't say 'eh' or 'aboot' and we do not ride polar bears. Other than that it is really nice to meet you all and I hope we can get to know each other and have a great year"  
  
Shit.... that sounded waaaay to pretentious didn't it? Oh well no time to worries about what the kids think of you, you were on a mission.  
  
_-Strike one-_  
  
Oh crap speaking of the mission... you completley forgot to scop out the room! You needed to find a good location to plant your micro cameras so you can keep an eye on what goes on in the classroom.  Totally legal!  
  Quickly you scan the room, well aware that you are still standing before the class. It was a decent view of the room actually.  
   For the most part it seems like a relatively normal classroom, well... minus the sevear lack of funding and, have they even heard of janitors? It was **FILTHY** dirty in here. _\- I better not get sick -._ There where some odd posters or trinkets here and there but that was really it.

   There was however two things that caught your eye. Actually make that two students. The big headed glasses boy with the wild grin and the rather poorly disguised green skinned boy.  
  
" **STOP LOLLY GAGGING AND TAKE YOUR SEAT** " jumping at the intense hiss from the teacher you where taken away from your thoughts. Turning to face her you find a sharp finger pointing directly at your face. You narrowed your eyes at her slightly, honestly what was wrong with this lady?  
  
Deciding to oblige you eye the classroom it takes a moment before you realize something.  
  
There are no empty seats for you to take....  
  
   You feel your teeth grind and take another look towards the teacher, cautiously raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Miss, not to be rude but you currently seem to be out of seats?" Smiling politely you try your best to sound as soft and sweet as possible, simply earning back a hardened glare and growl from the crone.  
  
   She snaps her head back towards the class and you follow her gaze. All the children have suddenly gone stiff,  colour draining from their faces. The teacher LITERALLY slithers as if she was a snake around the room before pointing to some poor ~~redhead dude wearing a... lab coat?~~  Her elbow pops loudly as it locks in to her target.  
  
**" TO THE UNDERGROUND CLASSROOM WITH YOU!!"** She freaking screams at the kid. Said kid clings to his chair for dear life, sweating all over his frantic bulging eyes darting around looking for anyone to help him.  
  
But Noone came.  
  
   His scream still echoes in your head minuets after he as fallin down into a dark dank abyss below. To say it was a horrifying experience was an understatement.  The floor just opened up and snatched the poor soul right from this world, chair dumping him away like trash.  
  
...  
.....  
.........  
  
**WHAT. THE. FUCK.**... was that? How is that even legal???  
  
   Gaping you realize your jaw is stuck in place, suddenly well aware of your situation you try and pry your hand off of the corner of the teachers desk. When did you do that? Your fingers feel stiff as you straitened them, utter shock taking over your body...you feel something else from inside you as well, is that.. anger?  
  
  Mumbles flow from your mouth, voice below a whisper, "This is totally not how school works.... that's not normal, this place is messed up how has no one reported this?"  
  
   Eyes still glued to the spot where a boy had existed moments ago you carefully shuffle to your new home for the year. You don't dare turn your back on the teacher, watching her the whole time.  
Sitting down a shaky breath escapes your lips.  
  
You should have never taken this job.  
  
  
_______________________________________________

 **~Authors Notes~**  
Thanks for reading! This has been your Almighty Smallest. Im not 100% sure what to put at the end of these but I promise I'll figure out something interesting :p  Tacos for whoever can find the referances. 

~~"Anyone, questions?"~~

 


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome  to... another update! Thanks for sticking with me :) dounughts shaped tacos for all of you!
> 
> Same rules apply as last time:
> 
> Thoughts (BEGONE)  
> ____________________________________

 

   So this is it. Here I sit. This is my life now. I made this choice. Stuck in a dreary classroom, with a crazy crone and students that are about half my age.. which I'm going to need to keep convinced that I belong here. Great.  
  
_-You chose this, suck it up-_ irritated, your thoughts continue on like this. You've completely stopped paying atrention to today's lesson since all **Mrs Bitters** does, you eventually learned her name, is go into a rant about how useless we all are and will forever be while the earth is DOOMED to eternal. . Doom-ness?  You don't remember school being this grueling and **BORING** and to make matters worse your chair was so uncomfortable you feel as if your ass has completely lost all of its muscle and your just sitting on your bones.  
  Well at least you weren't bonely, everyone else seemed just as miserable as you where. You stifle a laugh, sighing as you let you knuckles sink into the side of your face, drifting off.  
  
********

  
About a week ago...  
  
You looked over your resume, checking again for the 3rd time, paranoid about spelling mistakes. The large file in your hands carries several copies within it for good measure. Shaking slightly you step into the one and only Toronto Job recruitment fair.  
You give yourself a pep talk, clenching a fist and taking a stance that screams... well dork, but you hope you look determined.  
_\- ________ you got this in the bag, you have been training for this day. Mock interviews, aced college and tv commerial experience all behind your back. Now go kick some ass! -_  
  
You stand in line for what you assume is some company named, 'The Swollen Eyeball'. Hey, you have heard some weirder names... like that one called Pocket Knife. Anyways you pull out a copy, looking over it one final time.  
                    

   Your Name   

(Phone Number)          (Address)  
Age: 22       Female 4'10"     Eye/Hair/Ethnicity   
  
Work experience

Movie/Show  |  Roll Played |  Year/Production 

Skill Set

(E.g)

\- Martial Arts and Stage Combat - Gymmastics -   
__________________________________  
  
( Feel Free to make up your own resume, this is more or less the format for an Actors resume.)  
__________________________________

  
  Without warning the paper was ripped from you hands. Before you had time to retaliate a chair popped up from underneath you, causing you to sit down upon it. It was jarring. Looking up you come face to face with a faily tall man in a slim black suit with...Sunglasses on. It takes all your strength from bursting out singing that song by Corey Heart. Raising an eyebrow you let a small smerk appear on your face, not really trying to conceal your thoughts.  
  
_\- Geeze what is this? Men in Black?-_  
  
Oh right! Regardless he is a potential employer! Quickly you recompile yourself. This should be interesting.  
  
  
As the man reads though your resume you tried to get a hint of what he may be thinking. You don't have to much luck, the deadpan look slapped across his face gives zero expression. **NADA**. Either he was just really good at poker or the guy was literally a stiff.  
  
_\- Note to self, don't play any gambling games with this man-_  
  
A few ..very long.. minuets pass, you feel your nerves slightly start to creep up on you. He looks at you and in turn you give him a questionable smile.  
  
"So.." he begins. His voice is very deep, he only needs to speak quietly for u to hear him. " any interest in the..."  
He pauses again, leaning in he turns his head left and right as if he is checking for anyone who may be listening in.  
He whispers though his teeth and spells out the word **P.A.R.A.N.O.R.M.A.L.**  
  
You found yourself doing a double take, scrunching up your face confused as to why this had anything to do with.. ANYTHING. The man patiently waits, a brow raised awaiting a response.  
...

.....

........

  
Hang on! The glasses, the suit, the other words overall presentation and situation... it suddenly hits you. They must be working on some sort of spooky horror type of paranormal movie project! Now this was exciting! How could you say no to that!  
  
The next words out of your mouth seal you very doom.  
  
" Do I! Hell yes!"  
  
**Man you should have run away right there.**  
  
*********  
  
"PSSSSSTTTTTT!"  
  
You were abruptly pulled from your thoughts as you feel a tug on your shirt. You turn around to see the culprit.  
  
___________________________________________________

That is this chapter out the bag! Once again please feel free to point out mistakes and give me general critiques, like I mentioned before this is my first story I'm putting out publicly. 

Id get continuous b- / 70% in English throughout highschool so bare with me ❤

Let me know if the italics/bolds/strike through are annoying or unnecessary okay? Or maybe you like them.

 

Anywho c ya later lovlies!


	3. The Dib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Jungle we got Dib and tacos! 
> 
> You get a nice little chapter with our friendly neiboughood crazy boy.
> 
>  
> 
> You guys are awesome! :)
> 
> Just putting another warning here: There is swearing in almost every chapter be warned.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________

 

  The boy who caught your attention waits patiently for you to acknowledge him. His head seemingly blocking your view of any students behind him, not that anyone is paying attention anyways. Slowly your head tilts, your hand opening up to lay your chin upon it delicately. You blink a few times bemused before giving the boy a little smile. "Yes?" You ask, careful not to alert the teacher. His eyes light up slightly and he inches close, you lean in as well. Less concerned about getting caught, he points a shakey hand directly at the kid with the green skin. "Don't trust that kid over there...." his eye shift around.

  
  You reluctantly glance in the direction he was pointing only to find said kid to be glaring at the both of you. Your eyes rest on the green boy for a moment and you turn your head back to the big headed kid, eyes following after.  Your face contorts uncomfortably, trying to get cozy in your seat again, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
    His hot breath crosses your face, practically panting. The words leave his lips without them actually moving too much. The last word zippers it's way from one end to the other, "Trust me, he's an.... **ALIEN** "

  
....  
.....  
........

  
_\- Well duh! He certainly ain't human!-_ is what you would have liked to exclaim but instead opt for, "Um.. alright. Well thanks for the warning."  
  
A moment passes, the air gets thick.  
  
"I'm sorry what's your name again?" You conclude.  
  
"Dib" he chirped. It was clear this Dib boy has not yet hit puberty if his voice was an indication of anything. He seemed nice enough though, if not a little crazed.   
  
"Dib"  You repeat.  
  
He nods "That's my name!"  
  
_-Uh huh-_  
  
"Well, Dib.. I don't have anyone to eat lunch with today, perhaps I could join you for lunch and we can discuss this further then?"  
  
    This was the perfect opportunity, Dib would definitely be able to help you get information and finish this mission.  
  
- _That you unwittingly accepted-_ you note.  
  
   Dib eyed you suspiciously. You gulped, a trickle of sweat drips down you back as you await his response. _-Maybe I misjudged him? He seemed pretty desperate for someone to confide in..-_  
  
 After a few moments he smiles, a wild look in his eyes as he proceeds to smack his hand on your desk. "Deal!" Pupils dialate as he excitedly inhales deeply.  
  
   Your mind screams _-Oh my God no, he's not going to...-_ is he going to announce this?

   That is not good, you needed to act fast before he can draw all attention onto the two of you.  Dib starts to speak " HE-merph herm". A last minute decision was made as you cup a hand over his mouth, muffling him and successfully keeping him quiet. He continues to try and speak against the palm of your hand. You give him a rough jerk and pull him in close. You check your surrounding and lucky no one has seemed to knowtice.  Seems people are quite obvious in this town, including Mrs Bitters.  
  
   Your shoulders sag with a sigh, Dib still squirming in your hand. Leaning in you look at him directly in the eyes, putting on your biggest and best kicked puppy face. You plead silently. He gives you a increlous look. Shaking your head you softly hush him. "Please Dib, I don't want to get in trouble on my first day of school okay?" More sternly you add, "you get me?"  
  
He nods briskly to the best of his ability.  
  
_\- I should probably let him go now-_  
  
    Slowly you remove your hand, refusing to look away from him causing a moment of quiet understanding. Once freed from your grasp he takes in a greedy gulp of air, muttering under his breath, "Geezzzz".  
  
S.O.R.R.Y you mouth to him, you bit your lip slightly ashamed. Your index finger is placed under the side of your chin. _-Oops-_ you think, that wasn't the nicest thing you could have done of your first day. Can't have him messing up your plans this early though can you?

  Speaking of, you could still feel the green boys eyes burn into the back of your skull.  
  
\- Do **NOT** look over ______-  
  
Something about him sent shivers down your spine.

 

________________________________________________

Sorry about the shorter chapter folks! I'l be putting out a new chapter very soon! Stay tuned.

 

:p eat tacos


	4. Screw Caf Food!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously screw this 'Skools' Cafeteria Food. 
> 
> I do believe this story will be fairly long, I plan on finishing it 100% even if I disappar for a week or so I give you a seal of promise that this will come to a conclusion! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho on to the show!
> 
> Warning: There may be swearing.

 

________________________________________________

  
Day 1  
Location: XXXXX  
School: XXX Skool  
*Note - is this spelling on purpose?- *  
  
Subject: D-Syth   
  
Name: Dib _ _ _ _ _? *find out his last name  
Age: 15  
Height: about 5ft (slightly taller than me >~<)  
  
Traits: Big head, glasses, unique hair style, loud, not ruling out possible 'insane in the membrane'.  
  
Further investigation needed!  
* Definitely ~~Hoooman~~  
* useful source of Intel,  seems to know a lot about Greeny.  
  
Questions: Would he turn into a hedgehog if you poured cold water on him?

\- - -  
  
" What do you got there?!?"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" you practically leap out of your chair before slamming your E.N.I.T (electronic notebook information technology) shut. An afterthought being that you hoped you didn't damage your device.  
  
Apparently the lunch bell went off and you had not knowticed. You looked up to see a slightly concerned Dib, body canted to the left he changes his expression to intrigue. It's unsettling for some reason.  
 "Sorry ______ I didn't mean to startle you.." he laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. " it IS lunch time however and I have SO much to tell you about!"  
  
Annnnd there is that same crazed expression from before. You laughed along with him " Ah yes of course! Just let me pack my things and I'll be right with you."  
  
~~~  
  
"And he wants to destroy the planet!" Dib yelled, turning a few heads towards us. You hide your face in your shirt, flushed. After taking several exasperated breaths Dib calms down a bit. He's been talking non-stop about the Alien -you find out his name is Zim- for over 5 minuets.  
  
_-.... jinkeys he talks fast-_ you thought and turn your head away from Dib to look anywhere else for a moment. You needed a break he was **exausting**.  You had to admit though he was one passionate guy and that's really admirable. You look at him again "I see I see," you begin contemplating your next words " I mean.. it's very obvious he isnt, human?" You pause. "And your certain Noone else has knowticed? Like at all?"  
  
   Dib just shakes his head, " NO! And that's exactly the problem! Not one person seems to believe me or even acknowledge when he does something weird... this one time his contact came out revealing his **evil eyes** and he just told everyone it was pink eye. PINK EYE but what's worse is that the rest of them believed him over me! They deemed me crazy. That Zim always embarrassing me but no longer!!" He exclaims and suddenly puts both his hands on your shoulders. You stifle a jump. Taking a moment for himself he closes his eyes and lowers his head. Then his head shoots up eyes wide with excitement, "Because now I have you to help me! Right _____?" Dibs stare seeps deep into your very soul, eyes so full of hope and trust. He desperate was for a friend or someone to believe him. Gosh he was way to trusting.  
  
_Well shit....._  
  
How could you say no to such a pure youth?  
  
You giggled, " Your admirable Dib, but let's sit down with our lunches first before you work me into your plans and stuff"  
   
You could visibly see his moral drop for a moment, your heart skipped a beat. Did you say something wrong? He spoke quiet and solem something you assumed did not happen often, " It's okay I understand but you have to know.." it was as if he never heard you and was just rejecting himself.  
  
"DIB, I said yes buddy!" You nudge him, your eyes smileing. He stared into your orbs for a moment.  
You knowticed his eyes where a very pretty hazel. _-I wonder what he looks like without glasses-_ you mused.  
  
With a flash over his spectacles he immediately perks up. "Wait what? You... you really will help me?!?"  
  
   He clearly was not expecting a positive answer,  the lights in his eyes shone bright as his smile widened on his face. Dib jumped in the air, fist punching the sky before landing on the ground and pointing towards where an unsuspecting Zim was sitting. "HA!!! IN YOUR FACE ZIIIIIMMM"  
  
   Said Zim, seemingly perplexed, snaps his head up from his food. Eyeing Dib as he stands and raises a jagged finger of his own he proclaims "I AM NORMAL!" before sitting back down as if nothing had happened.  
  
  
  Meanwhile the two of you proceeded to find a table and started to eat your... food. Okay food is not what you would call this at all! It was barley even a mush, possibly void of any nutrition or edible content whatsoever.  
   It jumps at you slightly just before you attempt to spoon a bit unwillingly off the plate.  You freeze, breath trapped in your chest, you slowly put the spoon back down and push the tray away from you. Dib eyes you curiously, corners of his mouth pulled back helping draw a strait line from his lips.  
You turn to him laughing nervously " I'm just not hungry today."  
  
   Dib stops and stares at you. "Uhhuhh.. you know if I didn't know any better I'd say your an Alien too. Zim also never touches his lunch" he pauses putting some of the gruel in his mouth. "but that's because human food burns him" some of the food spits around and you politely move out of the way.  
Speaking of Zim, you had knowticed he keeps starring over at the two of you every now and then. He looks unhappy about something.

  
  At this very moment Zim decides to stand, abruptly knocking his chair over which falls into another student who trips onto his face. He starts stomping his way over in your direction. You find yourself giggling slightly at his small stature, it really does not match the expression he was wearing right now.  
  
_-omg is that what I look like when I'm trying to appear assertive?-_  
  
   You shake your head and decide to ignore him, turing your back and facing Dib once again. Dib seemed to be talking to no one in particular about his masterful plan. You try to focus on him but your attention is split as you feel a sharp tap on your shoulder, a cough following shortly after when you don't respond.  
  
**"Ahem....."**  
  
_________________________________________________

 

Oh I wonder what Zim could possibly have to say to you. Find out next time on ~~the magic school bus~~ this our story.

 

Go kick some honeybunnnsss!

 

 

 

 

~~ ~~


	5. Here Comes Zim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready Aim Fire! Reader has a bit of fun with Zim today. Thanks for sticking around with me,  I'll be posing again tomorrow! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Note**  I don' have anyone but me editing this right now ^^; if anyone wants to take that heafty task let me know. 
> 
> ____________________________________

 

   You brace yourself and turn around to face a slightly disturbed but determined Zim.  
  
"HUMAN SCUM" he begins, voice loud enough to make you cringe. "I... ZIM have come here to tell you that whatever the Dib-Stink," he points towards Dib dramatically, body vibrating,  "Says is a LIE! LIES I tell you Liiiiieeeesss." The green boy composes himself after his little tantrum and clears his throat.

    He stands strait, awkwardly glancing between you and Dib. All you do is deadpan at him, your kind of at a loss for words. He continues at your silence.  
  
   "I... THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, invite you away from this.. dirty... filthy filth boy to come and join Zim at his much better and less stinky table. BE HONOURED!" He claws his hands and holds them by his face, shaking them in emphasis. He closes one eye leaving the other one to stare at you expectingly.   
    Before you even get a chance to respond Dib stands right between you and Zim. He gets right in Zims face, teeth bared, fist balled, he hisses at him.  
  
" **Zim....** "  
  
  
  
"DIB"  
  
  
  
"Ziiiimmmmmm"

 

 

 

 

  
"DdiBB"

 

 

 

 

"ZiM"

 

  
  
"Filth Ball"   
"Alien Scum!!"  
  
   A seething Dib continues, " I'll have you know that ______ is sitting with me now and they will never EVER- " you cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, giving him an apprehensive look you nod. In turn he raises an eyebrow but nods back. Your finger falls from his lips, he speaks again "... but _____" concern written in his voice. You shoot him a glance raising your finger again to silence him. Turning to Zim you eye the green boy up and down. You find yourself staring into lavender eyes. Interesting...  
  
" Okay Zim... I accept your invite, if only for today"  
  
"_______!" You hear Dib whine.  
  
   You tell Zim to hold on a moment, which he reluctantly complies. You could swear you heard him complain under his breath abut how humans where slow.  Turning back to Dib you sling an arm over him and corale him away from Zim. You can see his face turn a little red.  
  
  " Look Dib...." you whisper in his ear, which earns you an odd look. "I got a plan, if I befriend Zim -somehow- maybe we will have a better chance to find out his plans before he executes them."  Dib simple just gives you an 'OH' expression before showing you a thumbs up. As you leave to join Zim he fakes a scowls.  
  
  " Curse you Zim! You won't get away with this. I'll be watching you. Watching and waiting, I'll wait forever Zim just you see!!" Dib's voice trails off as you and Zim head towards his lunch table. Akwardly you both sit down. The tapping of nail on plastic is the only noise happening between the two of you for a moment. Eventually Zim speaks up after pushing his food aside in disgust. "So, human.."  
  
"_______" you correct him.  
  
  
  
   It takes him a minuet, you can't really tell what he is thinking. "Yes... _____ human" he notes. You visibly face plam. "Zim was it?" You calmly start off. He nods. Unsure why, but you felt the need to make it know that weren't some stupid kid. No offence to Dib he seemed pretty smart but everyone else was brain dead. You look towards your bigheaded classmate and smile apologetically. He just gives you a confused look.  
  
   You begin again " Look Zim, let's get one thing strait. I'm not a daft dimwitted fool like the rest of the people in this bloody school, even without Dib's help it was easy to disdinguish you from the other students. I can tell your not human, your disguise is... less than par" you level youself with him, stareing him directly in the eyes.  
  
  Zim squints at you suspiciously, if not slightly bemused as well. "Then why accept my offer human?"  The way his voice eerily echoes in your skull gives you the major creeps. There was some underlying tone that you didn't like.  
  
   "W-ell..." stuttering slightly you avoid his gaze before recollecting yourself.  
  
_\- Okay time to charm this fella-_  
  
   You slide over to him on the bench and take a real good look at him. Smooth your voice comes out like butter "I would like to help you on your mission, Almighty Zim" you offer.  
  
...  
  
......  
  
  
.........  
  
  
  
..............  
  
  
"Ha ha aahhhh hah hahaha!"  Zim suddenly bursts into laughter. He wipes an invisible tear from his eye, "That's a good one, YOU help me?" He says between heaves.

  It kinda pisses you off, like a LOT.  
  
  With an emotionless face you grab some of Zims left over cafeteria gruel, with an spoon of course. You proceed to dump a nice little pile of the stuff onto his hand. The awful concoction seems to eat through his black leather gloves. The laughing stops and a certain Alien boy goes Quiet. He stares at you wide eyed, frozen in time. A trickle of sweat (?) runs down his face as he tries to conceal his pain. Zims eyes dart around the room. You can see Dib waiting patiently for Zim to freakout and expose himself.

 - _sorry Dib I can't let that happen yet-_  
  
   You wait just until Zim starts to crack before taking a napkin off the table. You go to grab Zims hand but he recoils back and hisses at you. Growling back at him you bare your teeth "Let me take it off you, your causing a scene! People will start to think your not human!" You snap. Unsure he lowers his hand which you grab and then wipe of the food. He grumbles "This is your fault human". You speak softly to him, feeling somewhat bad, " well yes, but THIS" you gesture to his hand, "is exactly why you need my help Zim. Who knows how to appear human better than a human?"  
  
  
"ER.. Zim does not want help!" He sulks making a very grumpy face and shoos your hand away once you finish cleaning. It's kinda adorable.  
  
  You state firmly " Zim starting tomorrow I'm brining you edible food... wait do Aliens even need to eat?" You ponder aloud. Zim does a take "FOOLISH FOOL! Of course Zim eats food. Only the finest of s n a c k 's  the Irken empire has to offer!"  
  
"Irken Empire?"  
  
"I mean from the human contraption that throws snacks at your face! Defiantly from earth which is where Zim is from" for some reason he is on the table again announcing this to everyone in the room. They all look for a moment then go back to eating.  
  
"Snacks it is then.." you guess.  
  
The lunch bell rings and you grab your things to leave. A small hand stops you, squeezing your arm a bit tighter than you would have liked. One glance at the owner and your heart stops, time seems to slow down just for the two of you. You would never forget that dangerous look on his face.  
  
**"Watch your back human _____"**  
  
  
 *Time Skip brought to you by*  
  
  
   After class ends you get yourself packed and ready to go.  
  
_-Finally-_ you sigh.  
  
  As your about to stand up you see Dib walk into your periferal. Turning towards him Dib places a hand on the side of your desk. He leans in with a cheeky side grin. His free hand posed on his hip. "So, ______" he draws out your name, "how would you like to come over to my place and hang. I'd be glad to show you my equipment." He beams at you.  
  
  You practically choke, unable to hold back and ungodly snort. "Pppfft"  
  
_-omg holy shit-_  
  
" Dib I..." you just can't get a hold of yourself, did he just? You take a look at his poor puzzled face. He seems crestfallen. Before you lose your only friend you collect yourself. Placing a hand on his shoulder before he can take off you inhale.  
  
  " Sorry sorry!... sorry.. ahem wow I'm sorry. Dib, did you just? I mean I had no idea you felt that way?"  
  
  He glares at you unamused. "What?"  
  
"DUDE, you just unintentionally hit on me!"  
  
  The laughter starts up again as he abruptly pulls away from you, face turning an adorable shade of red. He panics and shuffles around. Stuttering he replies  "H-how, what did I s-say?!?"  
  
  You shake your head and through tears call him over, "Oh my god my dude.... come here I'll tell you." He scoots over to you, avoiding your gaze as you go to whisper in his ear for the second time today . You tell him what it means when a guy says they want to show you their equipment. You watch as he gets more and more disruntled, it's really funny. However, you may have just ruined this child's innocence forever; you give him a hardy pat on the back.  
  
  " Oh but about your offer" you move away from him speaking normally " I will have to pass on the hangout this time. I still have to unpack my things back at my apartmen- - - room my room, at my parents apartment"  you try to correct yourself.   
_-Smoooooth ________, smooth-_  
  
   You look towards Dib and see him go from embarrassed to slightly disappointed. An idea comes to you.  
   
"Wait one second!" You go to dig through your bag to find a pen. Ripping a piece of paper from your note book you write down a bunch of numbers in red ink. You hand the piece of paper to Dib.  
  
"Here, feel free to call me if you ever need anything, okay?" You tell him with a smile. He nods and smiles back slowly. "Thanks" he says.  
  
"Anytime Dib!"

   You go to pat the pocket where your phone would be only to find its not there. Right! You had left it at home this morning. Sighing you regather your things and say goodbye to Dib.....and Zim too. As you leave the classroom you over hear the boys conversation from outside the door.  
  
  " Ha! ZIIIM. Take that! Iiiiii got _____''s number!"  
  
"What is THIIS?"  
  
"Give that back Zim!"  
  
"Bah! What is so special about all these ~numbers~ ........is it an acess code to AMASSIVEWEAPON!?      T e l l  m e"  
  
"No way, it's her phone number. Now I can talk with her through THIS anytime I want and we can make plans you capture you ZIM!"  
  
"Ohhhh... Shiney. A portable voice transportation device. INGENIOUS. Give me!"  
  
" It's a telecommunication device moron....  
And no! Get your own phone! I wasted all my allowance last month on this. NYEH!"  
  
   You hear the ruckus they make getting closer.  Quickly you sprint from your spot and into the ladies room. You would rather not get caught eavesdropping.  
  
   The two boys run down the hall pushing each other into the lockers and causing trouble. You wait behind the bathroom stall until you no longer hear them. You take note of your surroundings and recoil, the ladies room was full of grime and grafito.  With a scrunch you head for the sink to wash your hands. Unfortunately you didn't check for soap and when you go for it nothing comes out. "Great.." 

There is, also no paper towel.  So now your waking through the hallways with gross wet hands.

"Perfect. ..."

  As you make your way outside your momentarily blinded by the light. You sheild yourself, it's quite bright outside for 3pm. Immediately you start to sweat, the sun burning your skin.

 

    Man you hated summer heat.

___________________________________________________

  And that is this chapter to a close. We have finally made it out of the school and things will start progressing faster now! Thanks for visiting :) 

I'd love to hear from you tips on how to make my writing easier for you to read. I understand my grammar is off.

                       Taco taco taco loving.


	6. Schools Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Im very sorry for not updating in a hit. Work has been quite the hassle lately!  To apologies have an extra long chapter with some cuteness near the end. Not fluff, just friend stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's get you away from that hell hole and back to your little home! 
> 
> **note I'm not using cannon height for anyone cause they would have grown a bit since the show took a few years back. 
> 
> ____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER 
> 
> (I figured I should add this.)
> 
> I do not own in anyway shape or form Invader Zim or any of its contents and things by association. This is purely for entertainment purposes. I earn nothing from this other than than joy of people reading.
> 
> Invader Zim is created by Jhonen Vasquez.

 

  It seems you where the last kid to leave school. Perfect! Checking over your surroundings once more, you want to make sure the coast is clear. You go down the sidewalk, heading north,  and peak around the corner. No one. Sprinting down the road for about a block you finally reach an old abandoned lot. Nature has long come and gone covering the entire place. Massive coils shoot out of the ground here and there where rusted wires littered the rest of the cement. 

  You squeeze though a set of gates, the chains holding them had been shattered. It takes about 3 minuets to reach the otherside. Just off hwy 557 a large enramp runs off of a tiny side road heading west away from you. Adjacent to the entrance is what you consider a lump of tarp and objects from the ground. Little bits of silver glint from where the sun hits. Some small fallen trees surround it. 

 

  You run directly towards the mass and brush through the mess to reveal....

 

A 2002 volswagon golf, GDI. A hatchback.

 

   "My Bum!" You exclaim excitedly as you hug the front of your cute little car. Blissful, you close you eyes and sigh....  "bumm...I missed you let's go home."  Your not sure when you started calling your car 'bum' but it was a name that stuck. Maybe it was the way it's round trunk stuck out for all to see its glory, or the sweet ass butt warmers (seat warmers) that are always there for you on a cold day.  You would never buy a car without butt warmers ever again, it' a must.

 _....I may have a slight problem...._ you muse.

 

  Anyways you unlock the doors and throw your stuff on the passengers seat. Your backpack slides off the garbage already calling that seat it's home. You get in and buckle up -safety first- and turn the car on. All windows open up, the AC bumbed out on you last week and you couldn't seem to get an appointment untill next Tuesday. A CD is popped in to the stereo ready to blast some sick beatsies.  And your off.

 

**** 20 min time apse brought to you by a nice gas station break cause you only had 2 km left in your tank****

 

"SIIIGHHH-UUUGGGG" you flop onto the love seats in your appartment.  You had to leave your couch at home and cram the loveseat into a corner of the living space. Keyword 'space'.  Thank god it was only you living here.

 

   You had to rent a place far enough away from the school as to not cause complications. It wasn't close enough for you to walk however so you brought your Bum along. Kicking off your boots they thunk against the wall as you sink further into the chair. It wasn' a bad place though. You where on the 5th floor, you had your OWN bathroom for once WITH a shower, a small kitchen that connects off the living room and a very generously sized bedroom at the end of a hallway. You smile to yourself, you really didn't do too bad. Dozing off you snuggle into the little seat, until your suddenly jumping out of your skin. The sound of USS echoes through your place.

MY PHONE you shreik.

  With a groan you stumble off the seat and work your way over to where your phone would be. "Where the fuck did I put that stupid thing?" 

~vrrbbb vrrbbbb~

  Sounds like that's coming from the..bathroom? The noise **seems** to be from that direction. 

"Coming coming! Hold your horses" you whine to noone in particular.  You make you way over just intime for the call to end. "Great...." 

  Picking up your phone you go to check your messages. "21 MISSED CALLED! " you gape, absolutely flabbrgasted.  

  Then panic hits you. What if it's your family trying to contact you for an emergency! You flip open your phone and go to your missed calls, only to find all of them are from an unknown number.  

 

.....

 

" What the..." who the hell is trying to contact me? Your grip your phone, and swallow. This is midly disturbing but your also curious to find out who this person is. The pace of your heart quickens as a small rush of adrenaline pulses through your core. You carefully punch in the numbers. You pause a moment before you dial. _Here goes nothing._ The tone sounds twice before getting picked up.

......there desperate. 

"_________?" A shakey voice squaks from the other end. You raise a brow, they know your name?

"Umm.. s p e a k i n g...who is this?" You ask.

 

 

"Oh! Sorry it's Dib! I just wanted to make sure this was the correct number!" 

   You pinch your nose. Oh.My.God. of course it's Dib. You giggle to yourself.

 

" Holy shi- I mean holy crow Dib, you called me like 21 times! What is up my dude?" 

  It was a little odd for someone to call that many times, but you get the feeling maybe this is his first time having somene to talk to over the phone. Now that you think about it, you don't recall seeing anyone even try to socialize with him while at school today. Honestly it looked more like they were avoiding him.  Poor kid.

  Dib mumbles quietly to himself for a moment before a little queak comes out, " Well I was wanting to talk to you.. um about..." he pauses and puts out a strained laugh.

You sigh _-I guess I was right -_ it seems that Dib was uncomfortable being on the phone, he keeps up with the stuttering and his words become incoherent. As much as you want to applaud him for trying your tired and feeling pretty gross from today.

"Yeah. . Dib? You know I'd LOVE to stay on the phone with you but I have a lot of homework to catch up on and I was planning on showering now soo...." trailing off a small smile appears on your face from his reaction.  You could practically see him sweating as the line goes quiet. Voice but a squeak the phone comes back to life,  " OH! Shower..."  he starts.

"Pft"

   Realizing his mistake he clears his throat.  " I mean yea,  totally, okay! I got ya. Uh well.. see you tomorrow then?"

 

"See you tomorrow Dib" and with a chuckle you hang up. 

 

_-Well guess it' shower time-_

**cut to after the shower cause we are NOT doing a shower scene right now... maybe... yet***

 

 

"Ahhhh" refreshed you tie you your robe up after drying off. A towel wrapped around your (hair length) (hair colour) hair. Wiping away steam from the bathroom mirror you take a look at yourself. Big _________ eyes stare back, traces of a smile linger on your lips. You scrunch up your facial features then release them and make a silly expression.. "meehhhhh"  you giggle and shake your head at your own antics. Reaching for the door knob you enter your bedroom.  

  You stretch earning a nice pop from your shoulders. You walk around. In the corner lays a desktop, the ones with the 'big butts' as you would call it. The screen has a small crack on it from the good old gaming days and the keyboard is missing it's I, C, W, N, and R.  You sit in the your computer chair and pull out your E.N.I.T to make another entry.

 

________________________________________________

End of Day 1

Location: XXXX

School: XXXX Skool (apparently they were to lazy to change the spelling mistake)

 

Subject 2

Name: Zim 

Age: Unknown - do aliens age the same way as humans?*

Traits: Green skin, weird plastic hair, no nose, also very loud..like really loud theres no volume control, scary/slightly threatening, also adorable. 

Height: 4ft 9inch. (Finally someone shorter than me)

 

-About 98% sure he really is an alien, not ruling out possible evil Santa elf.

-Seems harmless enough but be very cautious.

 

°Snacks 4 zim°

________________________________________________

 

  You pause.

What sort of snacks should you get for him? Was he a sweet or salty kinda guy? Guess you could go buy a small variety of things. You had been givin a weekly salary for this job by the board so a few snacks wouldn't break you. Oh! You should keep some snacks for Dib and yourself too. _-A secret from Zim obviously.-_

   You boot up your computer. The windows 95 logo appears and so does an update.  1 of 500,  plenty of time to write a groshery list. 

\------

• Assorted Candies

• Doughnuts

• Variety of Chips

\-----

  You get out a decent list before the sound of 95 seeps into your ears. Excellent.  Loaded up and ready for a password.  You type in the code.

 

**The Windows password you typed is incorrect.**

 

Oh. Okay try again.

**Error. Windows password incorect. Did you want a hint?**

 

  Weird. Okay one more time. As you type in your code again the computer suddenly bugs out. The screen pixleates and dissolves into blackness. The lights in your room flicker off and your screen boots up again. Heart in your chest you peer close into the screen... A spark goes off next to you.

  You scream, falling out of your chair to the ground. Grunting as you land hard on your butt a cold breeze runs down your spine... but it's just your robe that has fallen off your shoulders. The towel in your hair long gone. There is a familiar chuckle from above you. You adjust yourself and look up towards your screen. 

"Shit! Seriously? Give me a warning next time will ya?"

The distorted voice echoes through the speakers.

"Swearing Agent _______" scolding you like a parent.

"You really did scare the pants off me though" you retort, dusting off and siting back in your chair.

"Oh.. Sorry agent.."

   "It's fine I guess just.. don't do that again." You wave him off. It was convinent that the program used by the company hides the identity of all its users, you thanked the gods your employer can't see you in your robes. Just a blackened outline.

  The swollen eyeballs logo in the corner of your screen flashes.

   "So..." you begin, cutting through the thick atmosphere.

"Ah yes, agent if you could please report on your first days investigation"

   "Of course" you clear your throat. " it was rather.. interesting? I suppose. I have not managed to set up my cameras around the school as planned." The statement comes out as fact.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well I ran into the subject at hand..much earlier than I anticipated. Plus it was difficult to do much with the teacher I was assigned she was very... how do I put her?" A pause. Remembering the shrill voice and beady eyes fills you with loathing. "She was quite...."

"Scary?"

    You raise a quizicle brow. "Er.. yes actually. How did yo.." you jolt as your remember suddenly " I almost forgot! There is something awful happening at this school!" You frantically start your rant about your time in the classroom, the teacher, the terrified students. 

   The voice coughed roughly. "UM..agent I thought you were subbing in for a teacher?"

 _-Yeah I thought so too-_ you scoff. When you had gone to apply as a substitute teacher the principal ignored you completely and decided to place you into a classroom. He thought you where a student.

 

Curse your height and curse your face.

 

"Yea not quite...I was placed as all student." Keeping the details out seemed like a good idea for now.

   The man wipes sweat from his head, "I see, and who's class where you placed in?" He was visibly fidgeting now.

**"Mrs Bitters"**

 

 

 

 

"...___________?"

   Your name shatters the silence. A turning in your stomach lurches you forward into nervous conversation.

".. how did you?"

  Before yourself the screen fizzles out, colour drains from your face as it gets restored in your computer (probably the colours from your face). Revealed is a very perplexed and suprized Dib.

  Wide eyed the program colapses, no longer hidden you stare at the boy. "Holy fucking shit." The words flow out before you can stop your self and quickly you put a hand to cover your mouth. You pull your hand down slowly, "Sorry" you smile meekly.

 

  Dib stares at your for a moment. His odd syth shaped spike flops at his side as he glances away. A streak of red creeps its way cross his cheeks. He is avoiding your gaze. Dib clears his throat gracelessly. Its tense as he scoots his glasses higher up on his face, enshrouding his eyes with glazed bifocals.

 

You wait for him patiently. 

 

   He really starts to sweat now. You cant see exactly  where he is looking but you definitely feel his eyes on you. "Um..yeah..th, your um. . Cloth- robes. Um r-robe. Your Robe." Dib lifts a finger and points towards you.

 You follow where he is pointing, it seems that your robe has failed you as you glance down at your own midly exposed cleavage. You jump to action. "Oh shit. SHIT sorry"  tieing up the Robe again for the 3rd time today. _\- Crap that' so embarrssing, God and he is a kid too -_ Nice this kid has seen more of you than anyone you have been in a relationship with.

  You knowtice your cheeks grow hot as you fumble with your outfit, trying to become decent. A few curse words slip from your mouth again. Dip speaks up quietly.

**"You shouldn't swear"**

 

Oh... you have a sinking feeling in your tummy, you finish your robe. "Sorry Dib, bad habit".

. . .

 

  Well this is uncomfortable. "I'll just take my leave now.."

  "No _________, wait! I'm sorry I'm just a little.... suprized about all this..."

 

 You snort very uncoothly, "How? Weren't you the one to send me on this mission? If so it should have been obvious who I was. How many new students do you get in your class during the year? And who happened to come right after you hired an agent! " 

   He interjects, you cross your arms. "..acctualllly a LOT if you hadn't knowticed, we also loose also number of students" he smerks at you like he has somehow defeated you in an unannounced battle.

  "Oh..." is all you manage. You are a little unsettled by the possibility of several children falling to their doom by that teacher.

Dib continues. " I mean wow though! I really thought you were just another student and not-"

Now it's your turn to cut him off.

" Some 22 year old cursed with the height and face of a 12 year old?" You tilt you head and eye him. 

" Well...."

 

"oh my god admit it Dib!"

 

  "What? I just wasn't expecting you to be placed as a student never mind the fact that-" Dib shuts himself up quick. Your eyes narrow on him, "the fact that **what** Dib?" Challenging the boy to say something rude he shifts in his spot. You've heard it all before. Hell, someone followed you around last week singing an Oompa Loompa song.

 

  He gives you a long hard look before sharing a genuine frown, "Well it's just that..the swollen eyeball never sends me anything good or helpful, never mind someone so nice and skillful" he holds back a smile, you can't help smile back. "Skillful? Really? that's sweet Dib but I'm not really sure what you mean?" That was the truth though, you really were not sure what he meant. One corner of your lips pulls upwards as you give a meek shrug. Dib just gives you this look of disbelief, "________, your like the perfect secret agent. You already managed to sit with Zim on your first day here. That does not happen, you must have done something to peek his interest.  You even befriended me! I totally believed you were just another kid, but more importantly one who could see though Zim's lies! Your smart. You believed me. Now we can work together to take down the evil that is Alien! Just you wait I have so many plans for us!" He beams bright and proud at you, it's cute and you feel overwhelmed joy.

 

  You felt your heart grow 3 sizes that day.

 

You didn't manage to catch the maniacal look in Dibs eyes.

 

 

________________________________________________

DUN NUN NUN


	7. It's Tuesday. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for sticking around. If you have not knowticed this story is going to be a fairly slow burn. HOWEVER we are going to quicken up the pace slightly. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really appreciate you reading this, so I hope you enjoy the story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between this recent chapter and the next. I will be posting soon, work has been rendering me unable to write for very long (sometimes not at all) so I apologize for the delay.
> 
> I have the next 5 chapters planed out so I'm thinking about writing them all out and posting them one after anoter.  Please bear with me and thanks. Chapter 9 will have some good old fluff with a side of crazy ❤

 

   It's the next day of school after a good night's sleep. Nothing really eventful has happened so far, well nothing that isn't apparently considered normal for the occupants of this classroom. Dib fruitlessly tries to expose Zim as soon as the Alien walks into the room, which is denied immediately with a very loud "I AM HUMAN".  
   
   Zim on the other hand brought some sort of weird looking contraption today, again of which Noone but Dib and yourself question. Even the teacher said nothing. You learned that as long as you don't call upon her or yell your pretty well safe from doom. She basically ignored the classroom as much as possible.  
  
   Speaking of, Zim seemed to be avoiding eye contact with you all morning! He would go off and start bothering the other children with his little device but that was it. You were not upset really just... more concerned about it.  
  
  Finally after what seems like days Mrs Bitters finishes her Doom speech, the same as yesterday's. The lunch bell rings. The crunch of a small bug is heard just as the minuet hand ticked over to the 12.  
  
  
_-LUNCH TIME! Thank the gods, or whatever was out there -_ As your first real break for the day you let out a pleased sigh.   
   
    The blissful moment does not last long as you remember your task for today.  
  
_-Right..almost forgot about that-_   You where going to have to somehow convince Zim to sit with you for lunch _\- oh crap never mind here he comes!-_   Your eyes shoot up from your desk, you pretend to look busy and start packing up everything you need.   
   Zim stands before you. It is very quiet. The whole damn atmosphere was super awkward, he just stares off to the side while tapping his fingers against your table.  
  
 "Ahem.. may I help you Zim?" Carefully you break the silence, not wanting to shatter whatever chance you had. His head snaps towards you. A beat. Zim's eyes stare at you intense and wide, never blinking not once. It was highly supernatural. You felt as though he was expecting something from you but you could not even begin to think of what. Eventually he sighs, growing impatient from your silent gawking.  
  
   ".......Human...."  
  
"_______"   
  
  For the first time he blinks slowly at you, registering what you have said. You told him this before did you not? You thought that maybe he was just uncomfortable calling people by name, or that it was a supiriority complex.  
  
  His voice drops a tone, the difference makes him appear much more menacing. It sends you goosebumps.  
  
**"Yes... _______..... You WILL be joining me for lunch. Be there in 5 min. OR ELSE**!!"  
  
  
  Your mouth drops in shock and your at a lost for words. How do you even respond to something so.. demanding and somehow threatening.  You make note to pay more attention to Zim's behaviour. He is proving to be quite the colourful and unpredictable person.  
  
" Of course Zim."  
  
  It takes him a moment to respond "... GOOD!" He chirps, voice normal.  The Zim from before comes back as his demenor changes.  You liked him better this way. He abruptly turns away and heads out the door, slamming it behind him. He sure was a character.  
  
  You sit there and shake your head. _-What have I gotten myself into-_. Gathering your things back into your bag you feel a tap on your shoulder. Without looking it's clear who it is.  
  
 " Heya Dib! What's up?" Turing around to smile at him, his brows are furrowed together. A serious looking Dib is not what you expected, it was cute though.  
  
   He clears his throat a bit and shrinks in on himself, toes shifting on the ground he looks you over. "Hey.." giving a gentle wave he continues. "Umm.. sorry about yesterday.. I uh didn't mean to scare you before"  
  
  Daw! What a sweetie. What was he talking about your the one who tramatized the poor kid! "Awe Dib! Why are you apologizing. Don't worry about it. Besides I really should be saying sorry.. after all...I um" you breath out deep.

  Okay this is not something you want to talk about in school. You can see him suddenly get nervous. Yeah definatly not going to bring that up again. Quickly you try and change the subject.

 

   "Actually Dib! I got something for ya!" You beam and twist around to rummage through your things. You almost forgot you had brought extra snacks for Dib and yourself. The stuff is so cheap in this town you got way more than you needed.  
  
  He raises a brow at you," Oh? Really?" A small smile appears on his face, excitement shines in his eyes. The poor kid acts as if no one's gotten him a somthing before?  
  
  
  
  BY GOD'S YOUR GOING TO SPOIL THIS GUY SO DAMN MUCH!  
  
_-just you wait Dib I'm going to be the best friend you've never had-_  
  
" Of course. Where friends right? Hang on just let me find it"  you drag out your words slightly as you search for the right bag. You pull put a lunchbox separate from your own, a spare from your days in high school.  With a smile you hand it to him "here ya go!" and place your hands on your lap waiting like an excited puppy dog for its owner to come home. He gratefully accepts it and sits down beside you.  
  
" is it okay if I open it now?"  
  
   You give a hardy laugh, "of course silly, I purposely put it in a lunch box so you could have it for lunch. Ya goof" patting him on the back he makes an ooo, face and begins to unzip the bag.  Inside is a glorious array of tasty snacks, packed right to the brim. Everything from sweet to salty; chips, cookies, candies, odd treats from around the world. You even managed to put an instant ramen in there.  
  
  Both of you lean in and stare into the bag for a moment, the treasure chest of snacks shines in Dibs eyes as he turns to look at you.  
  
"______ Thank you. This is...really nice"  
A small blush creeps on his face.  
  
"No problem buddy!" You give him a smack on the back then stand up to leave. You pick your bag up and turn to him, putting a hand out for him to grab. "You coming?"  
  
  He looks at you, expression a mixture of worry and somthing else you couldn't quite pin. You tilt your head, silently questioning him.  
  
"_______......"  
  
....  
  
"You don't have to go sit with him you know..... you could just come sit with me!" He stares at you. Your unsure how to feel. As much as you would like to sit with him this is part of the mission. The two of you discussed this over the phone this morning too. You wondered why the change of heart?  
  
  "Dib. We talked about it this morning remember? This starts our plans for the day. I can't mess this chance up if we want to continue" you put your outstretched hand on his shoulder. Dibs is looking up at you with defeated eyes, his shoulders sag as he stands up. He places his hand on yours for a moment before taking it off.  
 "I know I know. .. arrgg sorry I just. I don't know what's wrong with me today."  
  
"Hey that's okay!" You kept a huge smile on for him. "We all have off days man. So let's go fool us an Alien okay? Besides I don't wanna find out what happens if I don't meet him in the next 2 min"  
  
  That seemed to get him. He immediately perked up, that relentless gleam in his eyes. A crooked smile stretches across his face and he grabs both your shoulders.  
  
 "Your right!! What was I thinking! It's time we get Zim at his own game! Aahhahahahah!"  And now you have lost him. Dib is totally gone in his own little world now, probably fantasizing about getting an award or somthing.  You give a little laugh before you start backing away towards the door. You give him a thumbs up then jerk it towards the cafeteria. "Ahah yea... I'm gonna go now okay? Zims a waiting!" You say and exit the room finally.  
  
   Time to get to work.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 Get ready to have a nice little lunch with the one and only Zim.


	8. How Does One Even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   You have a fairly nice lunch with Zim.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> (Im trying to keep the characters as cannon as possible so my apologies if they are a bit OC sometimes, it is not my intention)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Im terribly sorry and apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter. This one is a bit short mind you but I will be posting again very soon.<3

  The cafeteria hasn't changed much since yesterday.  Same old food same old garbage and same old smell. They seriously need to consider hiring a few more janitors.  
Scanning the room for a certain green boy you point him out quite easily from the rest of the crowd. He has picked a table far from the others and sits there waiting for you. 

  Zims eyes almost immediately land on you and narrow. He crosses his arms and taps his fingers. "I'm waiting!!!!" He yells across to you. Other students pop there heads out to see what is going on before becoming board and forgetting about you two.

 You make you way over to him and slowly take a seat beside him. He has already got a tray full of slimy ooze in front of him, he pokes it with a fork.

  "So..." you begin, cause he is definitely not going to start up a conversation himself. You start to pull out the other bag of snacks you had prepared for him. "I brought you a bunch of snacks like I said" you give him a gentle smile, you sweeten your tone near the end. A stray hair falls into your face and you brush it aside so you could get a better view of the Alien. Zim looks at you oddly. He seems confused. "HUH?"

  _Oh boy_ You clear your throat and try again. "Yeah remember yesterday I said I'd bring you snacks?"  You pause waiting for a reaction.. nothing. Unzipping the bag to reveal said snacks you push them over to him a bit. "You know snacks? So you don't have to eat the garbage in front of you?"

"WHAT?"

 _Oh my freaking hell is he deaf?_   Taking in a deep breath, eye closed and teeth clenched you speak slow and careful as if you where talking to a child. "Zim I brought the finest of Earth snacks to you, you no longer need to eat the human filth from this school."

 ______ His eyes narrow at you, very slowly. "I already told you Zim does not need your filthy human help!"

 You shove yourself away from the table and face him "...I thought that is why you wanted me to come sit with you today?" 

 ...... He doesn't give a proper response he just eyes you suspiciously, but then he laughs at you.

   Trying to converse with him is useless,  the guy does not obey the same social laws. You sigh and glace around the room. Eyes landing on Dib he waves at you. You smile at him, there's someone sitting beside him today.  You don't recognize her but she seems preoccupied with some sort of gaming device.

... Wait... DIB of course! That was the answer. Bless that boy.

  You look off past Zim into the far distance and feign defeat, a hand placed dramatically to your forehead. You speak bold and clear, your acting skills shining through, " Oh no alas, if you do not wish to have these delicious snacks I guess I'll just have to.... give them all to Dib." You smerk, a little devilish. You wave to Dib. "Hey Dib come here!"

  You laugh internally. Maybe teasing Zim was not the best thing to do, but it was the only idea you had right now. You go to stand up and find yourself unable to move forward.

The sudden sensation of a tight grip on your wrist makes you turn around. "Wait!"

 

  A little grin creeps onto your face. Got him,  you say to yourself.  "Yes Zim? Is everything alright? " you ask him innocently as your met with a hardened stare. He does not let go of your wrist.

   "Do not give those to the Worm baby!! Those are for ZIM! Give me!!"

 Zim frowns like a spoils child, his voice gets even higher (if thats even possible.)  He hugs himself tightly and closes his eyes, he opens his arms expectingly.

 Ah hell no he was NOT getting away that easily. You raise an eyebrow and give him a disproving look. "ZIM", with a repremanding voice you remind yourself of your mom.  
 "Are you familiar with earthly rhymes?"

...He opens his eyes slowly, perplexed he tilts his head at you. He seem midly interested for some reason. "..No." Dramatic Pause "~Tell me~"

  "Well it goes a little something like, 'give me give me never gets' hmm?"

...."I don't get it"  
..  
...  
....  
.....

" Ask nicely or I won't give you the snacks Zim!" A sharp snap to your voices comes through, you weren't playing around anymore. You wanted to see just how far you could push his boundaries without making him loose it. It would come in handy later when dealing with his antics.

"No" he glares at you. "Why should Zim ask a pitiful HUMMAAN for something they clearly had gotten the mighty Zim because he is far superior!?!" His words come off as an odd question/statement.

____ _ _

...."because it's polite?" That was kinda a weak answer.

   He let's out that infamous laugh.

"Because I asked you to? Or I won't give you them."

   He continues laughing "pft Zim does not need your treats of goodness! Zim just doesn't want the Dib to have them"

____ _ _

____ARRRGGGG_ _ _ _

____ _ _

______ This is ridiculous and going nowhere.  You roll your eyes and give an exasperated groan. "Fuck! Fine just take the stupid snacks and say Thank You then!" You shove them into his hands roughly and stand, towering above him in his sitting position.  Man that could have gone better.

  Zim proudly holds the snacks to himself and splays them on the table before looking towards you from the corner of his eye. A curious little smile of his own appears on his face.

 

  "You know earthbaby, you shouldn't swear" he giggles, actually your not sure if you could call it that. It was far more creepy.

  Making a sour face you sigh. "What the heck is with you guys and me swearing?" This is said more to yourself than to him. You shake your head and sit down, you open up a sandwich you packed for yourself and take a bite. Zim munches on the snacks. A _ _ _ _few moments pass by. Your a little sour about before still._ _ _ _

  "You know Alien boy, you should say thank you at least."  

 

 ______ Zim looks at you quizzically. "Human.. what is this one called?"  He points to a box of pocky sticks. You ignore the fact that he just blew you off and give in. Your head hurts and your ready to get back to class.

"Pocky. Zim."

"Pocky.... Zim prefers these...'Pockys'."  he focuses on the food infont of him, it was odd hearing him not yell for once.

 _____I guess that's his own little way of showing appreciation. _Y______ ou feel a nice little surge of warmth spread through your body.  "Okay Zim, I'll get you more of those"

He just nods in return.

______ _ _ _ _

The rest of lunch is fairly quiet after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining again! 
> 
> In our next chapter be prepared for some... 
> 
> Tom foolery.
> 
> It will be a 'fun' chapter.


	9. You Little....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

   Another day of school well done. The bell rings and the children chime in, screaming.  Dib waits for you outside the classroom. He said he wants to show you something and that it's all part of the plan. Curious you go out to meet him, an impatient Zim rushes past you and goes to make his way outside. "Coming through!" He exclaims.  
  
   You make some room for him to squeeze and watch him walk away.  
A voice brings you back to focus. "Pst over here!" Turning around to face a not so well hidden Dib as he waves you over. Silly kid. You giggle and go join him.  
  
  The moment you get close enough he grabs your hand and rushes you back in the direction you came.  
  "Dib what are you-"  
  
"Follow me _____ we can't loose sight of him"  
  
"What? Who... oh. Okay I got you." Obviously he was talking about Zim. Who else duh? You mentally facepalm.  
  
  Dib drags you with him outside. Its pouring rain. Big fat drops hit the pavement one after another. Nothing is safe from its cold damp path.  
  
   Dib scans the area until his eyes land on the target who is just hovering by the front steps. He points, "there!" And tightens his grip on you. Awkwardly you give him a little cough, "your still holding my hand Dib" a smile makes its way to your face as you watch his turn red. You chuckle, he's too precious.  
  
  Roughly he rips his hand back to himself and stiffens, he looks back to Zim and regains his composure.  Zim hasn't seemed to knowticed the two of you yet, he seems very preoccupied with whatever is on his mind.  
  
 The alien boy acts hesitant, he holds himself tight and close. A nervous air surrounds him.  He jumps suddenly at the sound of your emerging footsteps getting close to him.  Zims body is turned facing Dib and yourself, he hunches over glowering. He looks ready to pounce, arms out and clawed back. Wild frantic eyes dart back and forth between you and Dib, everytime his eyes land on you there is something else replacing the hatred in them. Something you just can't quite place, they get almost insecure or unsure.  
  
 Dib suddenly steps up, he gestures towards you. You can tell he is forcing his attention on you, a devilish smerk apears on his face. "This... Is what I wanted to show you _______" he pauses and times stops a moment. In a flash he turns and jumps at Zim forcing the alien to jump back into the rain.  
  
  The sight set before you is horrifying.

  
  Dib laughs, his voice cracks, the sight of his crooked smile on his face twists as his glasses fog over. The pure pleasure he enjoys from what he has done fills you with dread, the pearcing shreaks of Zims voice fill your eardrums.  
  
    Speaking of.  Zim has fallen to the grown rithing in pain. Smoke rises off his skin, the cause being blisters from the raindrops that hits him. Each drip hit's and hurts his skin.  
 

   How..is this possible, it's just water! You start to freak. It's a moment decision but instinct takes over and you find yourself jumping past Dib. Hot fresh blood pumps through your veins, adrenaline pounding in your head. Your eyes widen as you reach for the green boy.

   You where going to kick Dibs ass later.  
  
  Your body incases Zim as you throw yourself on top of him. The cold rain pelts at your back while the alien shivers violently underneath you. He keeps shivering and convulsing. It's hard to tell if he was still in pain or just had not knowticed you yet, his blistering had stopped however. Poor guy. Gently you whisper to him, coo and comfort him. "Sh shh, it's okay now I got you, shh shh shh." After a few moments he stops moving, his breathing slows. His head turns and eyes look up towards you cautiously. You look down and give him a softened smile. "See? Your okay now. I got you."  
  
  He gives you a blank stare. Damn why did he have to be so hard to read. Those eyes unblinking and unforgiving with vacant expression. He looks you over, eyes hoving over your frame where the water streams down and sticks to your sides.  
  "Your soaking wet human....."  
 

  Taken a back your head jolts and you blink several times. You raise a brow, unsure how to take the comment....  
  
 " uh well..." your eyes scan around in thought. "The rain does hurt me soooo... it's okay see?" You look at him reassuring, even though you figured he probably didn't care about your well being. Actually your pretty sure he didn't care about anything at all from what Dib told you. You knew he was an alien from a race bound on conquring planets and either enslaving or destroying them. You even knew of his distain for humanity, Dib has definitely informed you of that and there some.  
  
  So why did you feel the need to help him in this moment.  Lost in your own thoughts your body and mouth move automatically.  You reach behind you to the side of your backpack, you watch as Zim stiffens readying himself for whatever you may be doing. Studying him you slow your movements.  
  
 _-What AM I thinking?-_  
  
  You pull out your umbrella.  
  
 _\- I'm..  I'm doing the right thing-_  
  
  He furrows his eyebrows.  
  
 _\- He deserves someone to help him -_  
  
  You hand him the umbrella.  
  
 _-Evil or not, everyone needs someone-_  
  
 With a shakey hand he snatches the umbrella from yours.  
  
 _\- Your getting my help weither you like it or not Zim-_  
  
"It's your's now, press that to open it and stand underneath it. It will protect you from the rain." You state.  
  
  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
  
  
 You both stand up simultaneously, you offer him a hand which he eyes for a moment. He decides he rather just pop the umbrella open and start walking off quickly.  
  
  Starring after him you wait a moment, then the boiling rage hits you. Slowly turning around you accent each word with a degree of the turn.  
  
" What..  
The...  
FUCK...  
DIB!!"  
  
 Screeching you take a step forward.  
  
  
 You halt in your place as an odd moment plays before you.  
  
  Both Dib and Zim somehow synchronize for a moment in their life and suggest calmly towards you. "No swearing"  
  
  It would have been comedical if you where not furious right now.  _-Seriously is this the running gag of my life now?-_  
  
  You shake you head mouth a gape and flabergasted.  Speed walking your way over agressivly to Dib you see him shrink back a bit.  You reach forward and grab him by the shoulders. Taking in a big breath you stare him directly in the eyes, a stern look upon you.  
  
  "Is....that what you wanted to show me...?"  
  
He nods and smiles sheepishly.  "Well, it was one way for you to find out without making you seem like the bad guy too..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
 Holy shit, the realization hits you and you don't know weither to be impressed or afraid.  The bloody kid played you like a fool and you walked right into it. That little bastard. Your demenor drops and you find you self needing to ask.  
  
"So....that entire thing was what a ploy to get me on Zims good side"  
  
"...something like that. Although I didn't expect you to play into it so well. I must say you kind of suprized me a bit." He rubs the back of his head nervously.  
  
" ...Dang, that's.  That's cunning. Devious but, cunning. You little.." you just shake your head not even bothering to finish that sentence.  
  
  A shiver runs through you. You had forgotten in all the comotion that you were soaking wet. It was not cold out per say, but you found yourself being chilly anyways. You sneeze.  
  
" bless you" Dib says.  
  
 "Sniff..thanks man"  
  
  
  Dib gives you a look of sympathy. "Here, take my coat" he starts to take off his trench coat but you stop him.  
  
"Nonono its find Dib, really! But thanks anyways"  
  
"______ your soaking wet..."

  Deja vu much? Didn't Zim tell you that too. You shrug it off.  
  
" Seriously ill be fine trust me.... Well I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
He hesitates for a moment, a hand that had been reaching for you goes back to his side. "Okay...yea sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care"  
  
 You give him a big toothy grin. " Of course!  You too...." you start to walk away in the direction of you car. "Oh but one more thing.." you pause and glance over your shoulder. Dib stands there patiently, raising an eyebrow he gives you a little 'hmm?' noise.  
  
 "Next time... maybe tell me about your plans beforehand okay?"  
  
He smiles at you. "Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for stopping by. These updates are pretty random and can be spastic (what with me not posting for months then posting two very close to eachother! Never the less see you soon. Got something special planned for you guys next time <3


	10. This isnt over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO 
> 
> NO THIS ISNT A CHAPTER
> 
> IM SO SORRY
> 
> ________________________________________________
> 
> Let me explain.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow, everything I've written for the next few chapters I was goingto put out has disappeared on my computer. I have no idea where it went or if I can find/recover it.
> 
> Me being a dumb, didnt make any notes either...

Fret not! Eventhough I am one of those people who really dosnt like to re-write things if I cant find the file I will be re writing the chapters... it's just going to take longer now.

Sorry about this all!  
Meantime I may put out small pieces of random stuff just to have something for you guys, you have all been so great and I wanted to thank you again for sticking with me and reading my writing. :)


End file.
